pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phinevil and Freak
When Doofenshmirtz fixes up his old "-Inators", Doofenshmirtz's "Turn Everything Evil-Inator" accidentally turns Phineas and Ferb into evil masterminds. All of Phineas' friends notice him acting evil, and make a team to get him back to normal. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. To help him create his new "Take Over The Tri-State Area-Inator". Episode Summary The episode starts off at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz is fixing up some of his old "-Inators". Perry crashes through, and scares Doofenshmirtz, he then says that he isn't doing anything evil, and is just fixing his old "-Inators", and says that he can go. Perry leaves, and returns to his owners. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella walks up to the house with Perry and asks Phineas if he wanted to go to the pool with him, Phineas replies and says "No! Don't ask me again!". Perry is surprised to hear this coming from his owner and goes back to D.E.I. to investigate. Once he arrives he finds Doofenshmirtz in tears, Doofenshmirtz sees Perry watching him cry and says "Perry the Platypus! I'm not crying, I was just...Fixing my onion-inator." Perry is aware that he's lying and starts attacking him until he tells the truth, quickly Doofenshmirtz tells him why he's really crying and says that while he was fixing his "Turn Everything Evil-inator", he accidentally pressed the "Self Destruct Button", causing it to blow up and make lasers shoot everywhere. Perry quickly understands why Phineas was so mean, and thinks about how to get him back to normal. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace watches her brothers through the window and shouts "Don't even think about making any impossible and fun ways to make Summer better!" Evil Phineas then replies and says "Better? We're only thinking about how to make it WORSE! Hahahaha! Now leave us alone!". Candace is surprised to hear this from Phineas, and runs into the "Panic Room", and calls her mom. Linda says "What did they do this time, Candace?" Candace replies and says "Phineas and Ferb have become evil!" Linda doesn't believe her and hangs up. She then thinks to herself that if Linda won't do anything about it, she should do something about it herself, So, Candace runs outside and shouts "I don't know what your doing, but I'm gonna stop it!" She then notices that they're not in the backyard, and have left. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz hears knocking on his door, and opens it and sees Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz asks them if they want anything, and they reply and say that they would like to help him build his "-Inators". Doofenshmirtz agrees, thus making them partners. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella walks up and asks Candace where Phineas and Ferb went and she says "I have no idea, but Phineas is acting strange." Isabella agrees and says "We should do something about it, but what?" Baljeet walks up and says that they should form a team to help get Phineas and Ferb back to normal. They all agree, thus making them a team. Later, back at D.E.I., Phineas and Ferb are helping Doofenshmirtz work on a New "-Inator". But Perry crashes through once again, this time, trying to get his owners back to normal, but before he can do anything, Doofenshmirtz shouts to the boys "Intruder! Attack!" They follow his command and trap him. Meanwhile, back in the streets of Danville, the gang are looking around to find Phineas and Ferb. And are not able to find them, until Isabella notices Phineas and Ferb on Doofenshmirtz's balcony and shouts "Look up there! Phineas and Ferb!" Candace asks "What are they doing up there? And HOW do we get up there?" Baljeet says that they should probably try the door. After climbing up many stairs, they finally get inside. Candace shouts "Hand over my brothers!" Doofenshmirtz agrees and says he only needed them to help finish his "Take over the Tri-State Area-Inator". Phineas and Ferb are shocked how he used him, and run after him. But, before they can do anything, Doofenshmirtz traps them all. However, just before Doofenshmirtz can press the button to activate his "-Inator", Perry escapes Doofenshmirtz trap, and attempts to punch him, but Doofenshmirtz avoid his punch, and Perry accidentally punches the "Self Destruct Button", making the building blow up. The next day, Phineas and Ferb find themselves in the hospital. Linda rushes to the hospital, and asks them if they are O.K., and Ferb says "Yes, yes we are". She also asks them what happened...And they were silent. (Meaning they forgot everything that happened.) She says that it doesn't matter what happened as long as they are O.K. Running Gags 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Ferb's Lines' 'Whatcha doin'?' 'Perry's entrance to his lair' None. Memorable Quotes Background Information Continuity *"The Panic Room" is seen again. ("I, Brobot", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Category:Unregistered Contributor Works